The Search
by DyehReeCah
Summary: Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman, the Arcobaleno Sun, and he knows everything—until a girl with a messy black hair and green eyes came knocking at the Sawada Household, looking for a man named Renato Sinclair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Search**

 **Summary: Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman, the Arcobaleno Sun, and he knows everything—until a girl with a messy black hair and green eyes came knocking at the Sawada Household, looking for a man named Renato Sinclair.**

 **Warning: AU. Some infos are inaccurate. I disregarded some facts to suit my tastes. Read at your own risks.**

 **D** **isclaimer: I don't own KHR and HP.**

§ooOoo§

 _Prologue_

Lillian Regina Van Der Zee-Peverell looked at the word engraved at the mail box.

SAWADA

 _'So, this is the place.'_ Lillian thought. She turned her attention on the red-roofed, two story house and sighed. Never in her life did she considered going to the no-maj world to search. She never considered this. To go out, dress herself in a white shirt, black blazer and short pants like a _no-maj._ In Japan.

She looked like a childish no-maj with a poor fashion style. Lillian shooked her head. _'If Uncle Draco would see me in these, he'll go on a rant about how a proper head of an ancient and noble family should act.'_

Turning her gaze at the gate, Lillian reached for the doorbell but froze midway.

 _'How should I ask? Should I charm them first then ask? Should I be blunt? Or should I just scry someone's mind?'_

"It's now or never." she muttered and press the switch of the doorbell.

 _Ding. Dong._

The consecutive sound rung on her ears repeatedly like a sick joke, and before she knew it, a boy with brown hair matching his eyes was in the gate. On the boy's shoulder was an infant wearing a black suit. The infant wore a fedora, and in his neck was a yellow pacifier.

"Ciaossu." the baby greeted.

 _'What an odd baby.'_ Lillian noted, seeing the black smoke emanating from the infant, invisible to everyone but her. She ignored the urge to pinch her nose at the rotting smell of the smoke and smiled.

"H-hello miss, what can we do for you?" the brown haired boy asked in Japanese.

"Is Tsunayoshi Sawada here? I would like to talk to him if it is allowed." Lillian answered in the same language.

"Eh? I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who are you, miss?"

Lillian's eyes widened by a small fraction then chuckled. "Oh, sorry Sawada-san. I am Lillian Peverell." she offered her hand.

Tsunayoshi looked at it for a moment and hesitantly took it. "Nice to meet you, Peverell-san." he smiled softly. "Please come in."

Lillian smiled back and stepped inside the residence.

"I know I am a bother at your daily lives so I will be blunt. I am searching for a man that could help me in searching two people that holds a special place in my heart.

"Now, according to my sources, he is here." Lillian informed him.

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes furrowed. "It's only me, Lambo, I-pin and Okaa-san here. Also Reborn. There's no man in the house, and Otou-san is working abroad."

Lillian blinked. "But, according to the informant I have hired, Renato Sinclair is—

A gun shot was heard in the neighborhood of Namimimori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: After almost two months of a break, I have come to update. I know that this is a small chapter, and I'm sorry.**

 **Also, thank you for _Goldenfightergirl_ correcting my spelling. Man, I guess the book I bought was wrong.** **Also, I revised my plans, that is why I stopped myself from updating. I'm really not sure if you will all like this.** **Thanks for the 161 likes, 269 follows and 11 comments, I appreciated it.** **Happy reading!**

••••

One second, Lillian was speaking. Then in a blink of an eye, Reborn whipped out a gun, and in an ironic slow motion, aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Lillian felt a heavy weight in her body as she falls to the ground, the clear sky invading her sight.

' _How stupid. Lillian Regina Van Der Zee-Peverell, the daughter of the Man-Who-Conquered and the Sorceress, dies in a pathetic way instead of a wizard's duel. A witch, killed by a no-maj weapon—the horror.'_ she mentally snorted. _'My ancestors must be rolling in their graves.'_

She fell with a thud, her back hitting the pavement, followed by her legs and feet. Lillian closed her eyes, waited for the pain, the stinging sensation of her flesh that would make her vomit blood, but there was nothing. Nothing except for the heavy weight on her front.

She opened her eyes to see a tuff of brown hair and eyes. That made her sigh in relief as her whole body relaxed.

 _'I_ _am starting to think that being out in the no-maj world could cause stupidity. It would not be farfetched since I did not dodge instead of standing like a damsel in distress. Some defence witch I was.'_

"Are you okay, Peverell-san?" Tsuna asked, eyes furrowed.

Lillian nodded. "Hai, Sawada-san."

The brown haired boy got up and offered his hand. Lillian took it and with a short pull from the teen, she managed to stand up.

Tsuna opened his mouth and was about to speak up when a click was heard. The two of them looked to Reborn, who was still holding the same black gun and was pointing it to Lillian's head.

"Which of those _cazzo famiglia_ did you come from? Answer me, _puttana!_ "

Lillian saw red at the infant's words. Merlin be damned, she will cast an unforgivable on the brat, young or not. She touched the black ring on her finger, her _transfigured wand_ , ready to cast defensive and offensive spells.

 _'Calling me a bitch will never phase me, but badmouthing my family—my good family—is another story.'_

"For your information, _infant_ ," Lillian hissed, reverting back to English. "I came from the Ancient Family of Peverell, which no one would associate with the word 'fucking', you ignorant fool. I suggest you sew your mouth shut lest I it do on your behalf."

Reborn did not lower his gun entirely, but pointed it at her heart. "Why are you looking for that _man?"_ he spat out, venom lacing his voice.

"Are you deaf, or does your meager brain process nothing of what I've said awhile ago? I am hoping that Renato Sinclair would help me on finding two people." Lillian snorted. Meanwhile, Tsuna was watching the whole conversation with dread and confusion, hands on his mouth as he prevents a loud shriek to come out. He was not good in English, but based by their tone, the two were fighting.

Reborn then tilted his fedora. "Renato Sinclair is dead. He will not help you."

 _"Really?"_ Lillian asked in a mocking voice. "Because according to my source, he's alive and in this town."

"And who is your informant?" the infant asked, eyes narrowed.

"None of your business, infant." Lillian drawled. _'That is, if you are really an infant. Even a toddler cannot speak two languages and hold a no-maj weapon with ease.'_

"I am not asking again, girl. Answer my question," Reborn commanded, raising his gun to the direction of her head. "or your head will blow."

 _'And no infant is as violent as this one.'_ Lillian silently mused.

"What will do to my informant?" she asked.

"None of your business."

Now it was Lillian's turn to narrow her eyes, remembering what she saw in the infant for the past few minutes.

 _'Black smoke and rotten smell that signifies a potent dark curse._

 _'Controlled movements and eloquence._

 _'Unnecessary rage towards the topic of Renato Sinclair.'_

Even with the scarcity of evidence, Lillian came to a conclusion—to an impossible realization.

 _It can't be._

Lillian's eyes widened. "You are him." Reborn tensed. "You are Renato Sinclair."

Reborn hissed. "Renato Sinclais is dead." his finger was situated at the gun's trigger.

 _'So it is true. He is indeed Renato Sinclair.'_ she thought, gulping at the sight of the gun. Now that she knows who the _fake-_ infant was, she would not cast any offensive spells—she can't—because _R_ _enato is family._

 _Or he would, if she can prove it._

Slumping her shoulder, she sighed and raised both of her hands. There was nothing to gain in igniting a fight now. Truth to be told, using magic against a no-maj in any country is still forbidden, even in Japan—unless it is needed and you're willing to pay a huge fine.

"Drop the weapon," Lillian said, staring at _him._ "I'll talk."

Even with the obvious sign of her surrendering, _Reborn_ did not falter. He only gripped the gun harder.

"Please." she whispered.

Reborn set his lips in a thin line. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I'm your granddaughter."

Silence enveloped the whole place.


	3. Please Read This Until The Last Sentence

**Author's Note: I've noticed some—ahem—comments about my grammar and how this whole shebang is boring. Now, before anything else, I'm going to say that I'm writing for relaxation, away from my research paper and upcoming internship. I wrote this a month ago without any grammar or typo checking. Also, for the readers that are complaining about how short my update was, I have to admit that I deleted a good chunk of 3,000 words because I revised my current outline. I changed the whole plot, making the supposed next part of Chapter 2 *useless*. I'm not trying to escape my flaws and I'm not going to say this is my best, but I have a lot of plans for this story, which was inspired by Lambo, Byakuran and a certain artefact called the Time Turner. And yes, the name of my OC is darn ridiculous, but that's what I think her mother—who is someone that came from a traditional noble family—would name her(Harry named his children Albus Severus and James Surius, if I'm correct). I did not pick the name because it sounds cool. I picked that name because it's reasonable. So, for the guests who pointed out a couple of flaws, thank you. I know the problems since I revised the plot, but the urge to update was stronger despite being sick for 2 weeks xD**

 ** _Now, for the big question:_** ** _Should I add the revised part of Chapter 2 to my previous update or should I just include the whole thing on my next update? Please drop a comment for suggestions._**

 **Also, the guessing game makes me want to update again.**

 **See ya,**

 **J**

( **PS: I'm going to delete this note tomorrow and update according to your comments.)**


	4. Rewrite

Due to some unexpected new ideas, I will be rewriting 'The Search'. I already finished the outline for this fanfiction, so I hope that you guys will still wait. Guys, I'm really, _really_ sorry for not posting the 2nd chapter—because I spotted many plot holes on the chapters that I was about to post—but I'm not satisfied with what I wrote. Revised chapter 1 will be posted next Thursday. Thank you and sorry.

Sincerely,

DyehReeCah


End file.
